handsoaptheseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Prescott
'''Jacob Mandel Prescott '''is a Duelist and a gofer for Schuyler O'Maher. He is the main protagonist of the first half of the Unveiling of the Nanogarbs and a supporting protagonist during Zealous and Jealous. As a Duelist, he is the 1/2 of the Duo known as the "Congregation of Revelations" with his best friend Willis Cromwell. When performing duties for Schuyler, he is the leader of "Schuyler's Maidens", consisting of the aforementioned Congregation of Revelations along with Ezra Tate, Tia Chen and Kendall Brayne. Jacob wields the Nanogarb known as Tyranis. He Appearance Jacob has short, spiky blonde hair. He is of average height with a lean physique, peach skin and brown eyes. He often wears slim fitting, plain t-shirts and jeans. If he needs to have his Nanogarb around, he prefers to carry it over his shoulder or keep it in a bag rather than wearing it, only putting it on when he needs to activate it. Personality Jacob is calm, cool and collected at almost all times, rarely raising his voice except when seriously angered. He has a more reserved personality, and rarely ever goofs around. However he has no problem with cracking jokes on enemies or rivals. He is generally annoyed by Schuyler's overbearing and demanding personality, but as team leader, loyally follows his orders, due to his staunch desire to "help others". Jacob's greatest pet peeve is being called by the nickname "Jake", attempting to violently attack anyone who even dares to do it. Plot Unveiling of the Nanogarbs "And It Begins" Jacob and Willis Cromwell arrive at Shadowsong Manor. After a bit of searching, the two are confronted by Sybil Shadowsong, the witch residing in the home. After a bit of back and forth banter, Jacob is "triggered" when Sybil calls him by the nickname "Jake", a name that he despises. After leaving the mansion, Jacob and Willis head to the Port Evergreen Duelball Arenas, as they have been scheduled for a Doubles Duel against Wesley "Wes" Saeed and Mitchel St. John. Jacob and Willis are victorious, and after meeting up with Tia Chen, Kendall Brayne, and Ezra Tate, the friends discuss going out to celebrate, but are confronted by Schuyler O'Maher. Schuyler easily dispatches them all with his "Chachinator" weapon, except Jacob; the Chachinator is forced into locking itself into safety mode after it scan's Jacob's "Choch Quotient" and comes back with a reading of "1". Schuyler still manages to knock out Jacob by tricking him into drinking a spiked soda. After waking up in Schuyler's lab, Jacob and his friends are issued Nanogarbs, articles of clothing laced with Nanomachines that grant their wearers superhuman abilities. Jacob is the first to activate his Nanogarb, using it to fight Sybil's right hand man Lucian Silver to a stalemate. Skills and Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighting: Physically, Jacob is in tremendous shape. He is well versed in martial arts. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple attackers on a regular basis, and regularly fights toe to toe with Lucian Badger, a man whose physical abilities are enhanced through body modifications and magical enchantments. While he has stopped training, constant drama escalating into physicality help him hone his abilities. Enhanced Strength: Even without his Nanogarb, Jacob is pretty damn strong. He is able to do a good number of pushups while his best friend Willis sits Indian style on his back. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Jacob's reflexes and speed allow him to dodge attacks with and quickly counterattack. He can regularly dodge attacks from Waldo Green-White's Dragon Drone, a modified drone capable of launching fireballs and Molotov cocktails. Enhanced Durability: While only a teenager, Jacob is resilient enough to withstand strong attacks, such as a flurry of balls from a malfunctioning pitching machine shooting its payload at the rate of an automatic firearm. Decent Intelligence: Jacob's grades in school are pretty high, despite his work as Schuyler's assistant and as a "dollar store superhero" often eating up whatever free time he has for studying. Both in battle, and in Duelball Competititon, Jacob can easilty strategize. Nanogarb Tyranis: Jacob's Nanogarb takes the form of a dark gray leather jacket with gold buttons and gold studs on the shoulders. Jacob does not like to wear the jacket, since he feels it does not fit his personal style. He prefers to carry it over his shoulder or keep it in a bag. Tyranis is activated by the Special Word "Shred". Upon activation, Tyranis transforms into a double breasted leather trenchcoat with gold buttons and gold spikes on the epaulets. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Duelists Category:Schuyler's Maidens Category:Nanogarb Users Category:Unveiling of the Nanogarbs Arc Characters Category:Zealous and Jealous Arc Characters Category:Main Protagonists